frostguardfandomcom-20200215-history
Mydwurm
The Mydwurm is a descendant of the Ḳupilġuḳaluk, native to the Frost. Having reduced in size over the ages, the Mydwurms have traded immutable bulk and strength for speed and alternative hunting methods, in the form of a pseudo-venom. Having resided in the Frost's icy climes for countless generations, the Mydwurm has thoroughly adapted to the harsh north. This means that they are relatively predator-free; either the Mydwurm is too fast or hidden, or the Mydwurm is the one who is hunting. That is not to say that a skilled Iñupiaḳ, bear or even wolf could not make a quick meal out of a slow wurm. However, whilst all snow is the Mydwurm's dominion, they tend to avoid domesticated areas as the passage of Iñupiaḳ parts snow and offers little camouflage. Physiology Mydwurms typically vary between 20cm and 25cm in height, whilst growing up to over a metre in length and are covered in a hard, ribbed exoskeleton which appears as blue-tinged silver. This provides Mydwurms with effective camouflage within the relatively white environment, allowing for both offensive and defensive opportunities. Between the exoskeleton plates, the Mydwurms excrete mucus which acts as an anti-freeze. The mucus helps them to escape being buried under snowfall despite their small stature, and effectively allowing them to "swim" through the snow at great speed. The anti-freeze effects of the mucus have the additional effect of causing the Mydwurms to appear as wraiths in the snow. In contrast to the mucus from their surface, Mydwurm saliva is a potent freezing agent not dissimilar to liquid nitrogen. This will cause at best, a dead limb, and at worst near-instant frostbite and are an ever-present threat, even to Iñupiaḳ. Whilst not a true venom, it is still as effective in disabling prey (if not more so) and causing it to succumb to the environment, leaving the Mydwurm free to feed. Due to the nature of their environment and their tendency to "swim" through snowdrifts across the Frost, Mydwurms have underdeveloped eyesight. Similarly, the harsh winds and bitter cold of the environment ensures that auditory and olfactory senses are of little help. As such, Mydwurms have developed keen pallesthesia (vibratory sense). Whilst the snowdrifts muffle vibration, Mydwurms are able to use their unique physiology to burrow to more solid snow, or to the ground. By filtering the steady constant of an ongoing snowstorm, they are able to then locate unusual vibrations, like ripples in water. Whilst they use this to hunt their prey, heavier vibrations will also warn Mydwurms of larger predators (such as polar bears), whose thick fur offers protection against the Mydwurm's bite and large paws break past their shells. This has, however, lead some Mydwurms to their deaths as the snow muffles a polar bear's approach, causing a Mydwurm to mistake it for prey. Swarm Behaviour Mydwurms are not necessarily social creatures, having little physiological capability for communication. However, as they are able to differentiate between degrees of vibration and identify suitable prey, unfortunate creatures and travellers are known to be swarmed by Mydwurms if there are a few in the region. Diet Due to their unique tools, Mydwurms have little trouble hunting anything smaller than themselves. This means that creatures such as arctic hares typically make up their diet. Larger creatures, such as bears or wolves are typically able to fight off an individual wurm. Whilst a swarm could likely wear one down, as the Mydwurm is largely a solitary creature no such coordinated efforts are typically made. That being said, if a large creature becomes sick or succumbs to the cold, they will quickly meet the Mydwurm's bite. Category:Lore Category:The Frost Category:Flora and Fauna Category:Mydwurm Category:Siku's Glacier